Secuelas
by Hiro VP
Summary: Luego de años de búsqueda, Viktor regresa a los brazos de Yuuri. El japonés vuelve a tener la esperanza de ser feliz con el ruso. Lamentablemente la vida no es como uno quiere. Esto es una secuela del doujinshi que todo el mundo está hablando "Yumemiru Megami" basada desde mi punto de vista como las cosas siguieron su camino.


_Yuuri sintió como su preocupación se disipaba cuando unos oficiales le habían informado acerca de Viktor, de que por fin había sido encontrado después de eso no le tomó importancia a lo demás que los policías intentaban decirle, ni siquiera a las expresiones contrariadas que estos portaban en su rostro. Sin perder el tiempo llamó a Yuri para darle la gran noticia además del hospital en donde Nikiforov se encontraba internado._

 _Acompañó e a los policías en la patrulla, no más vio el hospital salió corriendo y se adentró a este. Aun conmocionado por la emoción de volver a ver a su amado, de volver estar entre sus brazos. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar el número y piso de la habitación donde se encontraba Viktor, sus oído solo se encargaron de escuchar ese pequeño pero importante dato y regresó a su andar apresurado, de nuevo ignoró las advertencias que le decían._  
 _Al entrar a la habitación esta se encontraba llena de policías, unos murmuraban otros preguntaban, pero de entre todas esas voces se distinguió la melodiosa risa de su amado._

 _Con todas sus fuerzas apartó a todo policía en su camino y la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro quedó estática cuando vio el estado del de cabello plateado._

 _En esos momentos hasta un trapo sucio y viejo tenia mejor apariencia que la persona que estaba acostada sobre la cama de hospital._

 _Le recorrió con la mirada de manera lenta. Desde su cabeza en la cual se veían rastros de que grandes cantidades de su cabello habían sido arrancados. Su rostro estaba casi irreconocible, ambos ojos estaban completamente hinchados y morados, parecían a punto de reventar; varios moretones y raspones tatuaban el resto de su rostro. Su cuello estaba vendado, dicho vendado se desaparecía cuando la camisa de hospital hacia su presencia, era obvio que todo su torso o al menos parte de el también estaba vendado._

 _Entonces las vio. Ahogó un grito de dolor en su garganta. Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes._

 _Sin pena ni vergüenza había comenzado a llorar y luego a gritar de dolor y desesperación, los policías en la habitación intentaron calmarlo pero no lo habían logrado, hasta que llegaron varios enfermos a sacar al japonés de la habitación, quien gritaba y he intentaba por todos los medios liberarse de los agarres y no separarse del mayor._

 _Su cuerpo queda inerte cuando escucha la voz de su amado – Adiós, amiguito- vio una sonrisa sínica en el rostro del otro y sin más, el japonés sucumbió a la oscuridad._

*

*  
Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que el gran patinador Viktor Nikiforov fuese encontrado luego de repentina desaparición. Salió del hospital 1 mes después de estar internado, y 1 mes viviendo con Yuuri.

Lo cual no ha sido para nada fácil para el japonés quien en cualquier momento siente que puede tener un colapso nervioso. Gracias a todo el estrés que ahora carga. Desde que Viktor volvió ahora se mantiene las 24 horas del día y los 7 días de la semana en casa, cuidando de la salud del ruso, velando que este se encuentre bien. No quiere por nada del mundo que algo le ocurriese de nuevo.

 **Nombre del paciente: Viktor Nikiforov.  
Edad: 29 años.  
Nacionalidad: Ruso.  
Valoración médica:**

 **El paciente de género masculino posee pérdida de cabello que se ven que fueron arrancados con demasiada fuerza en varias secciones de su cabeza. Su rostro esta lleno de moretones, cortes e incluso quemaduras de primer grado. Su cuello posee una marca alrededor muestra de que fueron asfixiado con una soga. El torso y espalda, al igual que su rostro esta lleno de moretones, cortes y quemaduras, estas ultimas de primero y segundo grado, también marcas de dientes por lo que se presume que a sido mordido reiteradas veces. Uno de sus brazos tiene pequeñas incisiones de inyecciones en donde se presume que le inyectaban la droga o drogas para adormecerlo. Dicha sección del brazo presenta una infección algo severa gracias a las mismas inyecciones y por lo que se ve siempre se utilizaba la misma aguja.**

 **La parte inferior del cuerpo fue la más dañada de todas. El orificio anal fue abusado sexualmente y quemado con cigarrillos múltiples veces y gracias a las muestras de semen recolectadas, fueron varias personas quienes abusaron de él. Ambas piernas fueron cortadas hasta la rodilla, tal parece que estas fueron rotas con lo que presumimos fue un martillo en la parte donde se hizo el corte y luego se procedió a cortar aquellos huesos que aun quedaban unidos. Las radiografías mostraban la desigualdad de cortes, estas también mostraron que el criminal optó por lijar las rodillas hasta que quedó satisfecho y cerró las herida** s.

Eso era lo que ha leído aquel día en el hospital. Aún no puede creer todo lo que su amado sufrió durante todo ese tiempo. Su corazón nunca se recuperó de eso, pues si bien una vez tuvo la esperanza de que con terapias, con dedicación y esfuerzo, su amado Viktor volviese a ser el de antes, pero esta pequeña luz le fue arrebatada cuando el doctor general de psicología del hospital le habló de la condición mental del ruso.

- _Por lo que vimos, la víctima perdió gran parte de su estabilidad mental debido a los diversos abusos de drogas en su organismo, sumando el abuso sexual y físico. En las observaciones que hemos tenido de él, tal parece que no diferencia la realidad, es como si nada hubiese pasado pero al mismo tiempo lo tienen presente inconscientemente- Dijo de manera seria el doctor Aleksy._

 _-¿A… a qué se refiere con esto, doctor?- Preguntó el japonés._

 _-Si logró ver la actitud del paciente, este es como si no estuviese consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor – Ante esto, el japonés afirmó lo dicho por el doctor con un movimiento de cabeza - Pero nos dimos cuenta que este buscaba por todos los medios permanecer despierto, siempre buscando como distraer y convencer a los enfermeros para que estos olvidasen por un tiempo el administrarle el medicamento para que duerma. La respuesta nos llegó cuando yo personalmente fui a ver como estaba durante la noche, sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, cuando entré el Señor Nikiforov estaba en un estado critico – El doctor se detuvo, como intentando tomar valor para seguir hablando – Estaba acostado, se había arrancado las agujas de los sueros y donde le administrábamos medicamentos, incluso frente a mis ojos, el se quitó la sonda que le había puesto en su pene para que orinase. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, tuve que usar la fuerza para poder evitar que llegara a peor… Estoy seguro que usted vio las nuevas lesiones en sus brazos y torso, esos rasguños el se los hizo… Dijo que ese era su castigo por ser alguien impuro, por estar sucio._

Una semana después, Yuuri con ayuda de Otabek y Yuri, llevaron a Viktor a casa.

Respira hondo, buscando como calmarse, después de todo era hora de llevarle la comida. Con bandeja en mano se dirige a la sala en donde el mayor antes había sido sentado en el sofá de esa habitación. Se detiene en seco cuando ve que el mayor no está en dicho sofá. Comienza a preocuparse, no es la primera vez que el Ruso lo hace por Ello deja la bandeja en una pequeña mesa y comienza a buscarlo, puede ocurrir lo peor, después de todo no es la primera vez que lo hace.

Antes de salir de la habitación escucha el sonido de algo cayendo seguido de aquella melodiosa risa que en la actualidad solo escalofríos le da. Sigue la voz para adentrarse a la sala de estar, lo que ve le rompe el corazón.

Ahí, precisamente en el piso junto a la puerta se encuentra Viktor con una sonrisa en su rostro con una caja en sus brazos - ¡Son de mi color favorito y me quedan bien! – Dijo en voz alta, esto llama la atención al japonés y entonces se acerca un poco (el ruso estaba dándole la espalda) solo para romper más su frágil corazón.

Viktor tiene puesto unos zapatos de color celeste en sus rodillas y de los cuales alguna manera logró amarrar las agujetas de estos en lo que quedaba de sus piernas. Entonces se da cuenta que la caja en sus brazos, es la caja de los zapatos. Pero también ve que a la par del ruso están unos papeles, así que mientras el otro esta distraído se acerca y lo que lee le llena de ira y de preocupación.

 **Ahora si eres toda una celebridad,  
No? Nikiforov?! Jajajaja  
Espero aun no hayas olvidado**  
 **Lo bueno que lo pasamos juntos.**

 **Eres tan buen patinador  
Como lo eres de puta.**

 **Sigues de igual que perra en celo?  
Aun tengo mucho para llenarte  
Por completo ese culo que tienes.**

 **Te gustó, verdad? Ser penetrado  
Por varios al mismo tiempo,  
Aun recuerdo los gritos de placer  
Que dabas.**

 **Espero te gusten, es tu recompensa por  
Haber sido un buen chico,  
Son de tu talla, yo mismo los  
Probé en tus pies. No te preocupes,  
Están bien cuidados.**

Molesto e indignado, llama a la policía para avisarle de lo ocurrido y con el pesar del mundo tuvo que guardar esos papeles como evidencia, en especial el último. También aprovecha para llamar a Yuri para que le hiciera compañía.

Cierra ambas manos en puños, el muy maldito que le había cortado las piernas le había mandado una caja de zapatos, es obvio que se burlaba del ruso, dejando en ver que conservaba las piernas en forma de trofeo, como si de una gran azaña tratase.

-¿Qué haces? Esos papeles son míos- Dice Viktor quien lo ve con el ceño fruncido - ¡Devuélvelos!

-Viktor, calmate por favor.. Solos los voy a guardar para que no se arruguen – Intenta calmar Yuuri a su pareja, lo cual logra así que decide esconder los papeles y regresar con su pareja quien aun con la caja en sus brazos intenta "caminar" con sus nuevos zapatos.

Yuuri se vuelve a acercar a él y busca la manera de quitarle los zapatos, esto no pasa desapercibido por el otro.  
-¡No te acerques! ¡Aléjate! – Le grita Viktor quien a como puede se movía con sus zapatos nuevos.

-Tienes que quitártelos. Es mejor si te los quitas – Intenta e nuevo calmarlo pero no lo logra – Viktor dame esos zapatos, no quiero usar la fuerza – El ruso vuelve a negar e incluso le tira la caja de los zapatos al japonés.

Perdiendo la paciencia, decide tomar una de sus piernas cercenada y hala de esta. El otro se mueve inquieto y sigue gritando, incluso con sus manos golpea al de cabello negro. Con esfuerzo y golpes, Yuuri logra sacar ambos zapatos (sorprendido del buen amarre de las agujetas) pero no espera lo que sucede a continuación.

Estando ya de pie, está decidido a tirar los zapatos -No, no lo hagas – Viktor habla con una voz entrecortada. Yuuri ve que este está llorando -¡SON MIOS! ¡NO TE LOS PUEDES LLEVAR! ¡MI AMO ME LOS ENVIÓ POR SER UN BUEN CHICO! ¡DAMELOS! – Grita a todo pulmón mientras las lágrimas salen sin control de sus ojos, entonces ve su expresión cambiar a una de angustia y miedo – Si no los llevo puesto seré un chico malo, al amo no le gusta que sea malo – De la nada Viktor saca una pequeña navaja de su short, antes de que Yuuri lograra actuar, el ruso comienza a apuñalarse el brazo izquierdo (el cual fue donde le inyectaban antes)

Yuuri está en shock ante lo que estaba viendo tanto así que los zapatos cayeron de sus brazos, las lágrimas se volvieron a hacer presente. En el mes que Viktor había regresado a casa, nunca había hecho algo igual.

Reacciona cuando ve que ahora no se apuñala sino que está cortando partes del brazo como si estuviese tallando un pedazo de madera. De nuevo se abalanza contra el para quitarle la navaja.

-¡NO, SUELTAME! ¡LE DESOBEDECÍ, TENGO QUE SER CASTIGADO! ¡SOY UN CHICO MALO! ¡LE DESOBEDECÍ! ¡ESTOY SUCIO! ¡EL VENDRÁ POR MI! ¡NO! – Eran los gritos que profesaba Viktor aun batallando para mantener la navaja en sus manos… De un momento a otro queda inerte en el piso y Yuuri logra quitar la navaja y aventarla un poco lejos de ellos. Este último retrocede un poco y ahí sentado en el piso busca recuperar el aliento.

-Yuuri~ - El japonés se congela cuando escucha su nombre salir de la boca del ruso, levanta la vista y se topa con la típica sonrisa en forma de corazón que hace acelerar su corazón.

Viktor se arrastra hacia él usando sus manos como sus piernas sin cambiar su expresión y sin importarle la gran cantidad de sangre que sale de su brazo o de los pedazos de piel que este no tiene.  
-Yuuri~ - Vuelve a llamar el ruso, esta vez con su rostro sonrojado y con una sonrisa diferente, casi coqueta. Se sienta en el regazo del japonés y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente.

El japonés sin poder evitarlo lleva sus manos a la espalda del ruso y sostiene fuerte de su camisa. Ambos caen de nuevo al piso, el ruso arriba de su pareja. Se separan por falta del aire, en su mente Yuuri piensa que Viktor a regresado pero cambia de parecer cuando ve el rostro del mayor. Asco, odio, miedo e ira, todo eso es lo que el fe cabello negro puede ver.

Grita de pronto, lleva si mirada hacia el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo solo para toparse con la navaja incrustada en el. Un hilo de sangre escapa por la comisura de sus labios.

-Ahora si soy un buen chico, ¿verdad, amo? – Ríe Viktor fuera de control para luego volver a incrustar la navaja esta vez en el estómago del japonés, una y otra vez al igual que los gritos de dolor del otro. Unos minutos y por milagro de Dios, el de cabello negro aun sigue con vida, débil pero aun vive.

Con su mirada borrosa por las lágrimas, observa al ruso quien le desabrocha el pantalón para luego bajar de el y moverse con sus manos hasta las rodillas del japonés, con esfuerzo baja el pantalón y la ropa interior de este. Yuuri ve la sonrisa oscura del otro, de nuevo el ruso de arrastra hasta quedar al lado de su cadera, entonces comienza de reír de nuevo, esta vez levanta la navaja con su vista directa al pene. El japonés le invade el miedo.  
Antes de que lograse decir algo, el ruso clava la punta de la navaja en la punta del pene del japonés para luego con fuerza va bajando el objeto cortando en 2 el miembro viril del otro.

Yuuri grita a más no poder, el dolor era insoportable, tanto el físico como el emocional de ver quien le hace daño es quien el más ama. El ruso sigue con su cometido hasta que termina por cortar por completo del pene del otro, toma lo que queda de pene con su mano libre, vuelve a reír divertido y en un descuido se lo mete en la boca al japonés, no mueve la mano de la boca de este aun cuando el otro con la poca fuerza que le queda busca como separar la mano.

Minutos después sus manos quedan inertes a cada lado de su cuerpo, había dado su ultimo respiro.

Por lo tanto, el ruso quita su mano y ve de manera inexpresiva el rostro congelado del japonés.

-Soy impuro, el amo dijo que estoy sucio por eso me golpea, le desobedecí por eso cortó mis piernas, pero lo hizo por que me ama, el dijo que me ama- Dice Viktor a nadie en particular, aun con navaja en mano comienza a apuñalarse el mismo en el estómago – Sigo sucio, solo así puedo estar limpio.

Sigue así hasta que ya no puede más, pasa la navaja a su otra mano y con la poca fuerza que le queda terminar de romper la camisa del otro y escribe en el abdomen de este con la navaja para cuando termina se desploma a la par de japonés.

*

*  
Yuri y Otabek estaban llegando a la casa del japonés, se preocupan cuando ven varios autos policiacos alrededor, pensando lo peor estos bajan del auto y se dirigen al lugar. Los policías los retienen hasta que estos les dicen que son familia de los que viven en la Cada que están resguardando.

A duras penas los dejan pasar, al entrar y ver la escena desearon no haber entrado a ese casa.

Yuuri Katsuki, bañado en sangre con varios cortes en el pecho, su pene completamente cortado de su cuerpo, lo peor fue ver su rostro. Este reflejaba tanta tristeza y miedo, con un camino seco de lágrimas en el, con solo verlo se le congela la sangre a uno.  
El otro cuerpo estaba tapado con una sábana bañada en sangre y por lógica dedujeron que ese es el cuerpo de Viktor.

Yuri ya no lo aguantó más y comenzó a llorar, a los pocos segundos de encontraba vaciando su estómago por completo. Otabek a como pudo intentó calmar a su pareja, aunque el también estaba en shock.

A los minutos tanto policías como ellos se dieron cuenta de que algo se encuentra escrito en el abdomen del japonés.

 **Soy un chico bueno**

*

*  
Lo único que los amigos y familiares de las víctimas no vieron fue la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro muerto del ruso.


End file.
